Supernatural Episode ScarecrowFinal Fantasy
by KissMyScars
Summary: Reno is thrown into another world were a few people fight the dark. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTORS IN THIS, SOME PARTS ARE TAKEN FROM THE EPISODE SCARECROW


'Dude, your fugly.' Dean looked up at the scarecrows face.

'Well, that's not very nice.'

To his surprise, a red-ponytailed guy, who looked about twenty-three, tore off a mask and hopped down.

'You really shouldn't judge people by how they look. I'm Reno.' The spiky-haired anime-looking, too- perfect- looking –to- be- true -man, held out his hand for Dean to shake.

'I'm Batman. No, dude, seriously, am I drunk?'

"Well, I am the master of being drunk, and I believe you're not.' Reno _was_ the master, as he often was drunk, so he should know the signs.

'This is seriously messed up, man. I need a beer. Why don't we get the hell out of the boondocks and hit the bar.'

"How could I refuse.'

'Were did you get this car? I thought all of them had been destroyed since the aliens.' Reno stared in wonder at the car.

'Dude, what year are you from.' Dean really did think he was drunk, but Reno really fascinated him.

'Three-thousand-sixteen.' Reno answered without blinking an eye.

'You're kidding. What kind of sick prank is this? Come on, Sam! I admit it; you won the last prank war! Sam. Sam! Get your sorry ass out here.'

'Who's Sam?' Reno asked sincerely.

"You can shut up, ok? I'm not stupid. When I first saw you, I should have known you were some kind of… computer... projection…thing. I'll prove it." Dean socked Reno in the stomach, and his hand hit solid flesh.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!' Reno shouted at Dean.

"I-I don't know. Oh, I'm going crazy. I thought I've seen it all, demons, vampires, hell, even a wendigo… But that means, your really don't know Sam? So you don't know if he's alright?'

"I'm sorry, I don't. But, who is Sam?"

"My brother."

'So you came from _where_?' Dean stared, fascinated, at the anime person in front of him.

"I was flying my plane, you know, trying to save the world, when I found myself hanging on the pole. When I left it was noon, and roughly the time I crashed was one-thirty, So I was incautious for awhile. And I woke up, I remember someone calling me 'fugly'. Reno stared pointedly at Dean.

"So you come from some sort of…alternate universe. right?' Dean exhaled. 'This is pretty damn crazy. All right, so you were saving the world from _what_ exactly?"

'There have been reports of mysterious… paranormal… deaths, and what was described sounds much like the Alien attack a few years ago. But there are some strange things about the deaths, like people going crazy before being murdered, claiming to see things that aren't there. People being possessed… and the strangest one, dead bodies being pinned to the ceilings of homes before bursting into flames. So I was sent to investigate, when my plane went through some kind of…portal, I guess.' Reno tried feebly to explain, when he barely understood himself.

'I've gotta call Sam.'

"Voicemail." Disgusted, Dean clicked his phone shut.

"Well, why are you here?" Reno was curious about Dean's story as well.

"Me and my brother, Sam- We investigate the paranormal, like, vampires, pagan gods, ghosts, hell, even witches. And I read about all these people going missing, always a boy and a girl, always in the same town, always around the same time of year. But Sam, he wanted to go look for our dad, who went missing, but I wanted to come here and investigate. We got in a fight…and he left. I was in the orchard looking around, when I saw you.'

'And you called me fugly. I may be one-thousand years in the future, but I know what that means.'

"Your never gonna let that go are you? Now, for the stuff Sam usually does, research!'

'You know, I'm more of the go-into-battle-unarmed kinda guy, so why don't _you _do the research, and I'll shoot anything weird, okay?

"Not likely" Dean said.

'Oh, hey, Scotty. Can I get a coffee, black?' Scotty walked away to retrieve it.

'Oh, and some of that pie, too, while you're at it.' Dean sat at a table near a couple eating apple pie.

'How ya doin?' They nod and wave.

'Just passing through?'

'Road trip.' The girl answered.

'Hm. Yeah, me too.'

Scotty came back in giving Dean his pie and coffee and refilling the couple's cider cups.

'I'm sure these people want to eat in peace.' Scotty said pointedly.

'Just friendly conversation.' Scotty walked away, agitated.

'So, what brings you to town?'

'We just stopped for gas. And, uh, the guy at the gas station saved our lives.' The girl replied.

'Yeah, one of our brake lines was leaking. We had no idea. He was fixing it for us.'

'So, how long till you're up and running'?'

'Sundown.'

'Really. To fix a brake line? I mean, you know, I know a thing or two about cars. I could probably have you up and running in about an hour. I wouldn't charge you anything.'

'You know, thanks a lot, but I think we'd rather have a mechanic do it.' The male of the two declined.

'Sure. I know. You know, it's just that these roads. They're not real safe at night.' The couple looked at each other.

'I know it sounds strange, but, uh—you might be in danger.' Dean tried to convince them.

"Look, uh, we're trying to eat.'

'Yeah. You know, my brother could give you his puppy-dog look and you'd buy right into it.' Dean got up and went back to the car.

'Any luck?' Asked Reno.

'Reno, we got to head back to the orchard.'

'I can't believe it, we just got the car fixed.' The couple's car had broken down right beside the orchard.

'This way.' He led the girl farther into the orchard.

'What was that?'

'What was what?'

'I thought I heard something.' The girl began too walk faster. 'Come on, lets just get out of _'

The couple turned around, and there stood an old scarecrow, walking towards them and they start running away. They were almost at the clearing when Dean runs in front of them.

'Just get back to your car.' The couple runs way, and Dean cocked his gun at the scarecrow, which stumbles but doesn't fall, Dean shoots again, but the scarecrow keeps walking. Dean begins to run behind the couple. Dean and the couple finally made it back to the car. Dean turned, but the scarecrow was gone.

'What the hell was that?'

'Don't ask.'

'Alright, I'll be right back.' Dean told Reno.

A few minutes later, Dean returned to the car.

'Took ya long enough.' Complained Reno.

'Not if you don't want to go into battle unarmed and get killed, Mr. Smart-ass.'

'So, what did you find out?'

'It's some sort of pagan god that possesses a scarecrow every year and kills a sacrifice, a boy and a girl, and so long as it's satisfied, crops won't die, and disease won't spread.'

'Well, since you scared off it's last victims, who's gonna be the next victim?' Inquired Reno.

" Well, the townspeople will have to use anyone they can find, which will most likely be- oh shit?

'What?'

'It's going to be me and Emily.'

'Well let's get out of town!'

'No we need to save these people!'

'And how do you suggest we do that.'

'I have an idea.' Dean smiled.

'I can't believe your making me do this.'

Dean stared at the very womanly Reno. He let his ponytail down, and put on a skirt and a tank top.

'Now all you need is this.' From his backpack, Dean produced a very large, pink lace bra.

'Hell, no! Why can't _you_ be the cross dresser this time. You have a _lovely_ figure.'

Dean smiled. 'Not likely.'

'Where did you get this anyway?' Asked Reno, the bra dangling from his fingers.

'I've been around.' Dean shrugged.

'Oh, and you'll need these.' Dean tossed Reno two bra stuffers.

'I hate you.' Reno glared at Dean.

Reno turned and looked in the mirror. I still look a little…Anime.

'Don't worry.' Dean tossed blush at Reno. Reno scowled back.

'You know, for a guy, you're pretty hot.' Dean winked at Reno and whistled.


End file.
